07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Buran
Buran is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series and a Warsfeil. He worked as a jewel designer for the Oak Family. He can use black magic to turn things and living people into kokujyuseki. In manga chapter 77, he wanted to turn Rinka Celestine into a kokujyuuseki statue, but Teito Klein attacked him and saved Rinka. Buran was then killed by a big cross with the symbol of Relikt on it when it fell on top of him. With his death, all the kokujyuseki he made disappeared (manga chapter 78). Appearance Physical appearance He had short dark hair, light-coloured eyes, high cheek bones and a moustache. There were visible lines on his forehead. Buran was short and rotund. Clothing He wore a dark suit, a light-coloured undershirt and a top hat, and carried a walking stick. When he tried to turn a child into a kokujyuseki statue, the child Lance threw a cross into Buran's left eye, injuring it. After that, he wore a circular patch over his left eye. Personality He was very devoted to his art, to the extent that he would sacrifice his life or other people's lives for it. As he was a Warsfeil, every time he used his power to create those art pieces, he shortened his own life; and his art (kokujyuseki) was made from real living humans. He also said that "nothing can stop my art". However, he may have had some doubt about his kokujyuseki art, as when he was turning Lance into a statue and Lance said that "this is not art at all ! A pity that I have quite liked your art", he looked as if he was in pain, and when Lance had become a statue, he just sat below it, head and shoulders down, alone in the street. If he really believed what he thought about his art, he should have felt satisfied at the time. Also, even though his left eye had healed, he still wore a blind to cover it many years after that. Relationships 'Wakaba Oak' When it comes to business, Marshal Oak is open and frank with Buran, and he seems to have confidence in Buran's Warsfeil power and ability to keep secrets, as he takes him to see all the Raggs royalty's jewels and tells him that he cannot destroy them like Raggs' literature. Buran is respectful towards Wakaba, using the honorific "sama" to address him, and it is possible that he is grateful to Wakaba, as he supplies him with slaves ("you can have as many as you wish") so that he can make his dark art. 'Rinka Celestine' He likes her, saying that she is gentle and clever, and perfect that he wants to turn her into a kokujyuseki statue "in order to decorate the best place (the exhibition gallery at which Wakaba's collection of art work are displayed)". (manga chapter 77) 'Kohaku Celestine' Kohaku does not seem to like Buran, as when he and Teito Klein saw Buran, he told Teito not to mess with / get close to him. 'Lance' Buran did not hesitate to kill Lance when Lance discovered his secret. Lance seemed to have been an admirer of Buran's art until he found out what Buran was truly doing. History Early childhood Buran was probably born a Warsfeil, considering his strength. Jewel designer At some point in Buran's life, Wakaba Oak hired him as a jewel designer. This was shortly after the Raggs War ended. Manga synopsis Buran is first seen at the Oak House, getting angry at Teito and Kohaku when he sees them looking at his collection of statues. Teito and Kohaku hastily leave, and Buran glares after them, but is then distracted by the arrival of Rinka. He talks to her about the statue Lance was turned into, agitatedly remarking that he feels as if the statue is mocking him. Rinka reassures him, and he decides to turn her into a statue as well. Frightened, Rinka cries as Buran advances towards her. Fortunately, Teito and Kohaku hear her cries and come to her rescue. A flashback is then shown, revealing that when Lance was a child, he saw Buran trying to lure a boy and a dog with a lollipop and realised the truth behind Buran's "art". Lance managed to injure Buran's left eye and confronted the Warsfeil while the boy and the dog ran off. Enraged, Buran turned Lance into a statue, but not before Lance declared that Buran would be punished by the power of Relikt. The flashback ends and back in the present, an enormous cross engraved with Relikt's symbol falls on top of Buran, killing him instantly and fulfilling Lance's dying wish. Abilities and Attributes Being a Warsfeil, Buran could wield a tainted Zaiphon and manipulate Wars. His most notable ability is black magic that can turn living beings into Kokujyuseki. Trivia *Buran has turned the child Lance (who later acts as the vessel for Ghost Relikt) into kokujyuseki (manga chapter 77). Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Zaiphon users